


I love you guys

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Experimentation, Gen, Healing, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Mikey leaves the lair and in turns disappears...What happened 8 years later?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How I think of them, Raph looks like from the Mutation Bomb episodes Season 5. Donnie is still very much organic just really hecking tall, Leo looks like himself just looking about 30 when he's 22. Mikey looks like hes 15 bc he didn't age. I used ROTTMNT species so Mikey's a box turtle, Donnie is softshell, Leo is a red slider, and Raph's a snapper.

[I love you guys - Cover](https://www.deviantart.com/somethingbetterthan/art/I-Love-You-Guys-807845282)

"I love you guys."  
  
Was the last thing he said, his back turned to them, but his face holding an empathetic expression, a smile on his worried face. He turned back to the door and walked away.  
  
He didn't return that night or the night after. It put a strain on the three turtles, violently looking for the youngest. They cursed and cussed his ability to hide when he didn't want to be seen. They cursed and cussed him for leaving, for saying goodbye without saying goodbye.  
  
Even years later they stayed awake at night, eyes not focusing on anything, wondering that today might be the day that Mikey will come back.  
  
A loud crash came from the living room, startling each older brother out of their stupor, rushing to see which brother was responsible. They weren't expecting a still 15-year-old and unconscious Mikey, a Kraang portal, and some broken furniture.  
  
Donnie was the first to move Doctor brain focusing on the patient rather than what the fuck just happened to the living room or that his brothers were still gapping.  
  
He seemed to have suffered lacerations, stitches, scars in his shell and on his skin ...and a...missing arm. Donnie swallowed, tugging him to lay on his back, assessing the numb, completely healed and fine.  
  
Donnie shifted, hefting Mikey into his arms, and taking him to the lab to bandage a reopened stitch, grabbing the Kraang portal on the way, and leaving his two dumbstruck brothers.  
  
They quickly follow after, running into the lab as Donnie began closing a stitch. "Wh- What did they do to him? Why is he-" A shrill shriek startled Leo's next words, Mikey trying to scramble away only to have Donnie pushing him down.  
  
Raph is quick to help, pushing down limbs as they try and scramble away from the sensation in his side. "NO NO NO NO NO! STOP! STOP STOP STOOOOP!!" Donnie gets the last two stitches done, pulling out gauze and wrapping him up. Mikey was panting, struggling and unseeing.  
  
The only thing he could really understand was the intoxicating scent of home but for all he knew it could be another trick from the Kraang. Another way to get another autopsy, a false sense of hope. They said they were done and was gonna throw him back to his world, but for what he knew, it was a ruse.  
  
But they haven't hurt him yet. He realized that whoever the tall slender one was fixing the stitch on his side. They're talking in low voices, deep rumbling and he closes his eyes and relaxes. Kraang doesn't sound this way, they're high pitched and loud, annoying fly in the side of his ears. Hearing this allowed him a moment to relax. Whoever was on him slowly let go, and Mikey made a high pitched whine, which drew back the weight.  
  
"Do you really think it's Mikey." "It has to be. He looks exactly as he did 8 years ago." "It's...been 8 years?" Raph's eyebrows furrowed. He really should've been keeping track of the time, but all he did was run around in the Nightwatcher suit again. Donnie sighed nodding his head.  
  
Raph lost most of his fire. Leo wasn't as strict, and Donnie started sleeping more often. They were all different after 8 years, and seeing Mikey brought hope and joy into their souls again.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Raph whispered "Shit." Leo chuckled at Donnie's word choice. "Do you...think he'll recognize us?" "We're the only 3 mutant turtles...I doubt he wouldn't." They each turn to Mikey, who seemed content with himself, as his eyes were closed. Raph made a move to get off of him but Mikey whined in displeasure and he was back to where he started.  
  
Raph huffed a laugh. "I guess he never grew out of that..." Raph sunk down, and half waylaying on Mikey while also standing by the bed's edge. Donnie sat down on the floor by the bed. "We should tell April." "Not right now." "I agree with Raph... I think we need to get some information from Mikey first before we tell her and Casey." Leo slid down to the floor, resuming a relaxed meditation pose.


	2. Chapter 2

  
When Mikey opened his eyes again he was still home and his brows furrowed. They weren't kidding, were they? He's really home and these are really his brothers? They were all grown up...He was still 15, still small, still tiny. He would never be able to grow to the size of his brothers due to species of turtle.  
  
But...He was really home. Mikey felt Raph's rumbling snore, Donnie's soft breath, and Leo... He trained his ears to depict the sound of his breathing over the other two, but he couldn't. He turned his head, looking at the opened door. He would move if it wouldn't cause a chain reaction of startled turtles.  
  
Just then Leo came in with a cup of tea, standing in the doorway studying the floor, moving to the eldest brother, Donnie, then to the second oldest, Raph until he landed on Mikey's blue eyes. Leo blinked a few times making sure he was correct that Mikey was awake, before walking over.  
  
"I still don't understand how you can stand being crushed by Raph, I'd be suffocating." Mikey laughed lightly, stopping when Raph shifted, snorted, and stayed asleep. Mikey smiled. "Do you want some tea?" "I don't have an arm to use..." Referring to the one under Raph.  
  
Mikey's face darkened a bit. "Is this another trick?" Leo cocked his head. "They would trick me to lower my guard...but...I haven't...I don't feel weird other than Raph's drool on my plastron but..." "We heard a crash from the living room, we went to investigate and found you on top of the now shattered coffee table. And a Kraang portal."  
  
Mikey hissed at the name, brain freezing up, and he squeaked when he felt a soothing warmth on his cheek. "Hey, breathe in, 1...2...3, breathe out, 1...2...3."  
  
Mikey's eyes stayed closed. He doesn't remember closing them. He looks up and Leo's rubbing his thumb against his cheek. It feels real. So real, calloused and warm... Raph finally moves, waking up and cringing feeling the sticky liquid on his face. "Morning sunshine."  
  
Raph snaps his head to Mikey and groaned softly. "I'm sorry Mike..." Mikey shrugged, sitting up and reaching up to the sky in a stretch. "I felt...worst liquids on me...Spit is...nothing" Mikey says, quietly in thought. "I'll go get the tea."  
  
Leo turns on his heels sipping out of his cup. Raph looks for a cloth to wipe off Mikey, who's thankful for the towel as he wipes away his plastron. Raph takes it back to wipe his own face and placed it back near the Shell Raiser.  
  
Mikey cautiously stepped to the ground, wondering how well he could hold himself. His side stung, feeling the pull of skin as the stitch try and mend his gash. Leo had come back and handed Mikey a cup carefully while giving Raph the other. Leo left again to go get Donnie's cup.  
  
"Does he still drink coffee?" Mikey smiled at the thought, and Raph shook his head. "He stopped when you disappeared. After the first few months he would pass out during anything like he was in withdrawal, but he finally started sleeping more."  
  
"Well, he always needed sleep..." Raph nodded, and Mikey's dismembered arm phantoms, coming up to cup the cup, and he took a small drink. It was bitter and tasted like soap, but it was home, and regardless of taste he sipped the warm substance, feeling loved and alive. Better than Dead in a Kraang facility.  
  
Mikey shivered and took another sip which he swallowed sharply. It was cold there. Cold and clammy, it wasn't meant to support organic life, much less a reptile, only to keep them chained and alive, so they could experiment. They had a ratty cloth to cover themselves with when it got too cold in the vast vacuum of space.  
  
Mikey would often be cursed with sleeping spells, due to his cold blood, which resulted in him in experiments without his knowledge.  
  
One time he woke to searing pain, his heart jumping every beat as he shrieked, watching his arm go limp from nerve damage and being sliced away. It was cauterized by the beam of light. He closed his eyes.  
  
Mikey didn't realize he was shaking until he felt a warm large hand on the back of his shell and he snapped his eyes to Raph. Who gave an encouraging smile, and Mikey breathed heavily, leaning into Raph's large body.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey was still leaning in the heat of Raph when Leo came back. He set his and Donnie's cup down on the table, stepping to the other side of the table and tapping Donnie's cheek. "Hey, Don, Donnie, Don, Hey Don, wake up" Mikey laughed cheerfully at Leo's antics.

"What happened to strict Leo whos "Wake up now!"?" Mikey cautiously asked, and Leo continued tapping Donnie's face. "You weren't the only one with a sense of humour"

Leo said finally waking Donnie who knocked the hand away. "Okey Okey" Donnie mumbled groggily. Leo reached over Donnie taking the teacup and handing it to the taller. "You might want to check up more on Mikey."

Donnie sat up more. "He's awake? You guys are supposed-" Donnie shook his head, and Leo stood up, going back to nursing his own tea, and letting Don get up. He turned to look at the youngest, who looked a bit tired and worn. "Hey Mikey, how many years has it been?" Mikey turned to Donnie, his eyebrows furrowing. "I...It's been..?" Mikey tried to think over how many mental tallies he made. "Months?" Only now did he truly take in the appearance of his brothers, they were...older, larger...

They were adults.

Mikey lifted the cup to his lip, nervous and terrified. How long was he gone? How long did his brothers wait? They could be 50! Mikey gulped down a large drink. "How old are you guys?" "22." Mikey dropped the cup, what little bit was left spilt on the ground. "I've been gone for 8 years...And I'm not any older-" Time in Dimension X it either sped up or slowed down. Kraang must have slowed it down to preserve Mikey.

"I-" Leo stepped forward, grabbing Donnie who followed and entangled Mikey into a hug. Raph joined in, holding the panicking teen. "I'm sorry guys I-" Leo put a hand over his mouth. "It's not your fault...You didn't want to be grabbed by them. You didn't want to be experimented on."

Mikey nodded slowly eyes closing. Leo and Raph stepped back, allowing Donnie to look Mikey over. "Stare at the door," Donnie said checking Mikey's dilating pupils, after a few more check-ups, Donnie asked a question. "How long has it been since you last ate?" 

Mikey laughed. "If you could call the stuff in Dimension X food, they gave us these nutrient packages which were bland and absolutely horrible." Mikey stuck out his tongue in true Mikey fashion. "Well lucky for you, Raph can finally cook things." Mikey turned to Raph who stuck his tongue out at Donnie.

"Shut up, I could cook." "Not without burning the underside. I still don't know you burned water." Mikey smiled. He didn't even know that brothers could get along in such a calm way. "Are you sure I'm not in some off-brand Earth?"

"Your disappearance tore us apart...but then it brought us back together." "Oh!" Mikey shivered as the room suddenly got colder. He looked around, nothing was different...

Mikey ignored it in favour of joking with his brothers. Raph began making something, probably pizza, which Mikey hoped was good, but it was in a soup pot so he didn't think much of it until Raph set a bowl on the table before him.

It was pink, an oddly specific pink that he didn't like. He looked at each of his brothers.

His blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


End file.
